What I Almost Lost
by storming-wolf
Summary: Nick gets into an accident that almost cost him his life. When he gets out of the hospital, he realizes what, or who, he could’ve lost if he didn’t survive. NACY
1. Things you don't do over the phone

My First Fanfic!!! so reviews aren't required, but strongly advised. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or any thing else besides the concept of the story.

* * *

"Nicholas, be very careful driving," Sandy said. Nick sighed as he tied a scarf around his neck.

"Mom, I'm just going to the store around the corner," Nick said.

"But it snowed and the roads are very slippery. I don't want my baby to get into an accident," Sandy said.

"I'll be fine mom. Bye, love you," Nick said as he left.

"I love you too sweetie," Sandy said. She was still unsure about Nick driving tonight.

Nick got into his car and began to drive to the store. Nick stopped at the stop sign, sliding a little bit on the ice. He got his car under control.

Nick continued driving when he saw it coming. Fast.

"What the," Nick started.

Soon, a car slammed into his. Nick's car slid on the ice, causing his car to slam into a street light. Hard.

Nick hit his head on the steering wheel. That was the least of his worries.

The driver's side of the car was what slammed into the street light, causing glass to shatter all over the place.

Nick was unconscious now. Bystanders called 9-1-1, so an ambulance was there in no time.

Nick was being rushed to the hospital while Sandy picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello," Sandy said.

"Hello Mrs. Lucas. Your son was in an accident," a police officer said as calmly as he could.

"What?" Sandy asked, a little in shock. Nick had only left about ten minutes ago.

"It wasn't his fault. Witnesses said he was barely going over 15 miles per hour. The car that hit him was going well over 70," he said.

"I-is my son okay?" Sandy asked.

"He was unconscious at the scene. He has some bad injuries, though. He might not make it," the officer said.

Sandy dropped the phone.

Telling someone that their son might not live is something you **don't** do over the phone.

* * *

That was chapter 1!! Make sure to follow me on twitter at **MrsNickyJ12**!


	2. He's lucky to be alive

Sorry it took so long to update. My brother's getting married on Monday and i have 1st degree burns on my right thumb and right pointer finger after a "shop class accident".

Do you wanna know what? if i get lots of reviews, I'll post faster cause my iPod is on shuffle and you have no idea how a song can squeeze a story out of you. (This one was inspired by _"Bo__ttom of the Ocean" by Miley Cyrus. So was my new story to be posted in 2010 ;)_

Disclaimer: I don't own **_ANYTHING!!! _**

* * *

"Mr. Lucas,"

"Yes," Tom stood up along with Sandy.

"The police officer didn't go into much detail on what happened, but your son's car flipped onto its side. The air bags failed to deploy which is why his injuries are severe. He broke his left arm and a piece of glass punctured his leg. We surgically removed the glass from his leg, but Nicholas will be in a wheelchair for a while. He's in the ICU right now and will be there until he wakes up, which could be days from now," the doctor said. He glanced at the two teens and nine year old boy sitting down.

"I would like to talk to you two alone," Dr. Govert said.

(A/N I got the name "Govert" from my band teacher.)

He led them into his office.

"Nicholas came very close to dying. He is a strong boy, but he's on a thin line right now. We've done all we could. If he's not out of this coma by next Friday, he might suffer memory loss," Dr. Govert said.

"Can I see my son?" Sandy asked. She had to see her son. She just had to.

"I'll take you to his room. In the ICU, only one person can be in there at a time," Dr. Govert said.

The Lucases followed the doctor to Nick's hospital room.

Joe went outside to make a phone call.

* * *

"This outfit!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella," Macy complained.

Stella heard her phone go off so she answered it.

"Hey Joe… What... When… Is he okay…? Macy and I will be there as soon as possible… Okay bye," Stella said.

"Come on Mace. Nick was in a car accident and is in the ICU. We gotta hurry," Stella said.

* * *

Macy was the last to see Nick. She saw his frail, defenseless body lying on the bed.

"Nick, please wake up. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let you go. I can't let go of you. I've never been able to say this Nick, but I almost lost you. I _love_ you Nick. Please wake up. Please," Macy whispered the last please in tears.

Macy's tear hit Nick's hand. He clenched his fist.

"Macy?"

* * *

Kinda cliffy i know. Any questions, tweet them to me at **MrsNickyJ12**.


	3. I'm only okay when I'm with you

First of all, **CONGRADULATIONS KEVIN JONAS AND DANIELLE JONAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I wrote this last night at my Tia's Xmas party. I got pink pajamas with black kitten's on them*sigh*.

_*Justin Bieber whispers 'mafia' into my ear and i try not to laugh*_

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS. BUT I technically own Dr. Govert, even though Govert is my band teacher.

Enough with my babbling **_ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"Macy?" a frail voice called out. Macy looked up. Nick was looking at her as she dried her tears.

"Oh my god!" Macy said under her breath.

She rushed out of Nick's room and into the hallway.

"Nick's awake! Nick's awake!" Macy exclaimed.

"Macy, this isn't something to joke about," Kevin said, seriously.

"The doctors said it would be days before he woke up," Joe added.

"I'm not joking. Nick is awake and said my name. His eyes are open and everything," Macy said.

"Tom, go get the doctor," Sandy said.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, the doctor came out of Nick's room.

"He's awake. He's a little confused though. Nicholas said that when he closes his eyes for a long period of time, he sees the crash, but tht he's not the only one there. He said there's someone in the car with him, but he cant tell who," Dr. Govert said.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Nick was alright. That's all they needed to know.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I wanted to know who that was sitting next to me in my flashbacks. I knew it would scare me to see that car come flying towards me, but I needed to know. I closed my eyes…

"_Nick! Watch out!"_

_The car slammed into mine, flipping my car onto it's side._

"_Macy, are you alright?" I asked, in a lot of pain._

"_I'm fine. Nick? Nick? NICK?"_

"Nick?"

I shot up, out of breath.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital," the doctor said. _Smart one, Nicholas. You see a doctor and ask where you are._

I laid back down. It was _Macy._ Why was I seeing her in my flashbacks? Why was she there when I woke up? I think my _crush on her_ is starting to take over my mind.

"Can I talk to Macy?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

He left the room and Macy came in.

"Hi Nick," she said.

"Macy, there's something I have to tell you," I said. _This is it. Now or never._

"Go ahead. You have my full attention," Macy said, sitting down at the foot of my hospital bed.

"I keep having flashbacks of the accident, but I'm not the only in the car. I had a very vivid flashback, and I know who it is now," I said.

"Who?" Macy asked.

"You. You're okay when it happens, but I'm not. You keep calling my name over and over again but I never answer. I think I know why I see you," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm in love with you. Macy, I love you and the reason I see you in my flashback is because I'm not alive. I see you in my flashback because…" I started taking deep breathes.

"Nick?"

"If I die, I want it to be with you," I said. I don't know what happened, but I fell back onto my pillow. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. Why was it so hot? The room began to spin and before I knew it, I was submerged in darkness

* * *

Don't hate me but... orignially, Nick died right there, but I'm not that evil. I could never kill Nicky-poo !! What happened to Nick then??? **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

Follow me on twitter at **MrsNickyJ12**!!!!


	4. It's a Date

Babysitting 2morrow so i decided to post today!!

Disclaimer: don't own anything besides a JONAS twin bell alarm clock (peeked at my Xmas presents. I'm getting a music stand and guitar stand too!)

* * *

"What happened was he has an infection from the glass going into his leg. It caused his temperature to spike up and is why he fainted. He's awake and alert and is asking for Macy," Dr. Govert said.

Macy stood up and went into Nick's room.

"Hi Nick. Are you feeling better?" Macy asked.

"Not to good. They gave me some type of medicine and those side effects are hitting me hard," Nick said. Macy could tell Nick was in pain. You could hear it in his voice.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon," Macy comforted Nick.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Positive," Macy said, kissing Nick's forehead.

Nick smiled, even though he was in pain. As long as Macy was here to comfort him, he knew he would get better faster.

* * *

Everyday, Macy visited Nick in the hospital. He was getting better, but yet he was getting worse. His infection hadn't gone away yet and he still passed out every once on a while.

Even though Nick's health wasn't getting much better, his relationship with Macy was getting better.

Macy walked into Nick's room. It was dark since he was sleeping. Macy looked around the room, It was covered with get well cards and ballons, along with stuffed animals. Nick only kept one with him on his bed; a blue dolphin from Macy.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and saw Macy.

"Just the face I wanted to see," Nick said.

"Even when you're sleepy you're sweet," Macy said.

"Speaking of sweet," Nick said. He reached over and pulled out some bright pink roses.

"Nick! They're beautiful!" Macy exclaimed.

"Remember to hang them upside down so they last longer," Nick said with a smile. (a/n Nick tweeted that one day. So beautiful)

Macy gave Nick a hug, even though he could only hug her back with one arm.

"So, you're not loopy on drugs?" Macy asked.

"No. Not yet anyway. I hate it here so much. They keep pudhing back the day I get out of the hospital. It's like our first album all over again," Nick pouted. (a.n fact)

"Don't worry. You'll be better soon," Macy said.

"As soon as I'm out of the hospital and as soon as my cast is off, we're going on a date," Nick declared.

"Really?" Macy asked.

"Really. Maybe sooner," Nick said.

"Why sooner?" Macy asked.

"I almost lost you twice," Nick said.

"You could've lost everything else too. Why are you just pointing me out?" Macy asked.

"_I love you. _I didn't just say that because I was confused, I really ment that," Nick said.

"_I love you too_," Macy said. She leaned forwards and kissed Nick. _On. The. **Lips.**_

"Or maybe we can do that date while I'm in here," Nick suggested, in shock on what just happened.

"Its a date," Macy said.

* * *

This fanfic is bought to you by the letters **D A M N**. I have writers block so i really need **_YOUR _**help to write the next chapter. put you're ideas in a review or PM me.

Follow me on twitter at **MrsNickyJ12**!


	5. To believe I almost lost you

So I didn't post 4 a long time. Just got the news i gotta have a tonsillectomy :( BUT... if my tonsils come out, SO DO NICK'S!!!!!(gonna write a story :) i'm so mean)

I wrote this chapter the week before Christmas, so that's when it takes place. At the end of the story, it fast fowards to 2012 where...JUST READ IT!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU HERE!!!!! GO READ IT.... please? :)

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY NEW STORY THAT NO ONE SEEMS INTRESTED IN READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"So the movies it is," Nick said.

"Cool. I'll see you at six," Macy said.

"I'll be ready," Nick said.

"Okay. I love you," Macy said.

"I love you too," Nick said.

"You hang up," Macy said. (A/N so chick flicky)

"No you hang up," Nick said.

"No, I'll hang up!" Joe said, grabbing Nick's cell phone and hanging it up. He was tired of hearing Nick and Macy be _'cute'._

"Hey!" Nick said as he took his cell phone back.

"You two have to be so adorable?" Joe asked.

"Its not my fault you don't have a girlfriend," Nick said as he got up.

"Kevin doesn't have a girlfriend," Joe said.

"But he has a wife," Nick said as he choose an outfit from the stellavator.

"Well, Frankie doesn't have a girlfriend," Joe said.

"He's nine. He's supposed to think girls are gross," Nick said. Joe and Nick took a few minutes to remember those days.

"Whatever! Ya know, I liked you a whole lot better when you were to dopey on drugs to talk!" Joe said as he slid down the fire ploe.

* * *

"The movie was nice," Macy said.

"Yeah. _'Walk by faith, and not by sight'. _Humm. That might make a song lyric," Nick said.

"You and song lyrics," Macy giggled.

"So, wanna go for a walk?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Macy said. Nick looked at Macy as they walked in the park. He studying every thing about her: her hair underneath her blue knit hat with a silver sequence snowflake on it, the way her dark brown eyes sparkled in the moon light, and the way her Very Berry Strawberry lipgloss shimmered on her lips.

As they walked through the park, Nick stopped Macy at a tree by a street light.

"Macy, there's something I want to give you. I was gonna wait until Christmas, but I can't wait any longer," Nick said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a regtanglaur box.

"Open it," he said.

Macy took the box and opened it, revealing a silver diamond necklace.

"Nick! Its beautiful!" Macy squealed.

"Do you need help putting it on?" Nick asked.

"You can only use one arm," Macy said.

"Doesn't mean I can't help," Nick said.

Macy smiled as Nick helped her put her necklace on.

"Its beautiful," Macy said.

"It really brings out the sparkle in your eyes," Nick said.

"Really?" Macy blushed.

"Really. Its perfect," Nick said.

Nick pulled Macy closer and kissed her. It was like a scene from a movie. The snow swirled around them as they kissed. Nick held Macy close.

There was no doubt about it: Nick was absolutely and comletely in love with Macy.

* * *

**_3 YEARS LATER_**

The box stayed in Nick's pocket. Nick didn't know when it was time. Then their 3 year aniversery came around.

Nick took Macy to the movies that night.

They got there early, so the ads were still playing.

"I'll be back Macy," Nick said.

"Okay Nick," Macy said. Nick didn't leace without a kiss, though. Their last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nick sneaked to the front of the theater. Macy looked up at the screen. It read:

_Macy, will you marry me? ~ Nick_

Macy's mouth dropped.

The lights came on and everyone's attetion was to the front of the theater.

"So what do you say Macy? Will you marry me?" Nick asked, now on one knee.

As Macy walked to the front of the theater, she bagan crying.

"Yes," Macy said as she continued to cry. Nick slid the ring onto her finger.

Nick wiped away her tears. "And to believe I almost lost you," he wispered. He kissed her and everyone in the theater awed.

"Happy anniversery," Nick said.

* * *

They got married on March 11th, 2013 and are the proud parents of four kids.

Whenever Nicole, Nicholas Jr., Olivia, or Mason asked them how they got married, they say:

"It started in December 2009, when your Daddy was in the hospital..."

* * *

TADA!!!!! There you have it! My 1st complete multi-chapter fanfic!!! March 18th, 2010 is the day of my tonsillectomy, so I'll be writing stories, but chances are there won't be an update.


End file.
